Smiles Of Stars
by Hysterical Haven And Moody Mae
Summary: The students of Ryoo High School weren't very open with their feelings for eachother, but all the that changes when Minami's misfit cousins come to live with her. KagamixKonata, MinamixYutaka, HiyorixPatty, AyanoxMisao, TsukasaxMiyuki.


**A/N: Thank you, person, for being bored enough to click on this story! It makes me immensely happy to disappoint you. ^_^ Kidding! Well, whether this is a disappointment or not is up to you so… I'll shut up now. _Go~_**

* * *

"Your twin cousins are coming to live with you, Iwasaki-san?" the petite, pale pinkette known as Yutaka Kobayakawa, asked her good friend; Minami Iwasaki.

Minami nodded, "Yeah, twins. Misfit ones, at that…" Minami how muttered the last bit, so Yutaka didn't catch it.

"Hmm? What are they like, Iwasaki?"Hiyori asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, they're likable, but they can be real misfits…No matter how innocent or nonchalant they seem." Minami looked away, as if embarrassed she had admitted it.

"When are they coming over, Minami? Maybe they would trigger some flags." The blue-haired midget otaku asked.

Minami looked at her, "Sometime after school. Around six o'clock. You guys can come over at that time, if you want to meet them."

"Really, Iwasaki-san?" Yutaka sounded excited, and by the look on her face, she was.

Minami blushed, "Really."

* * *

At Six O'clock, Konata, Kagami, Miyuki, Tsukasa, Yutaka, Hiyori, Patty, Ayano, and Misao came over.

Minami opened the door and smiled a little, "You guys came… Come on in." They gang came in, and what they saw shocked them.

Both of them extremely pale, one of the twins stood tall and proud, looking incredibly smart, headstrong, and very androgynous.

She had rose red hair and grass green eyes, actually reminiscent of a rose. Her hair was short, only gently brushing her shoulders, "Hello, I am Misaki Saikami." Androgynous, she was, but she still had breasts…

The other looked more womanly cute, but still very androgynous.

Mid-back length rose red hair and the same grass green hair, she looked cute and friendly, "And I'm Mitsuri Saikami." She had breasts, too… Duh.

"Look, Kagamin, they'll definitely trigger flags!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Konata…"

Yutaka stepped forward to Misaki, Mitsuri, and Minami, "Wow, Iwasaki-san, you're cousins look really cool!"

Minami blushed, and looked away, "Yeah…"

Misaki and Mitsuri looked at each other, then gave a small smirk.

"Hey, Minami? Tomorrow's Saturday, right? How about we all have a sleep over? Then go to the beach? Then a Bath House?" Mitsuri offered, looking completely innocent. Naturally.

Minami thought about it, then smiled, "Sure. It sounds like fun. I'm sure my mom won't mind. I'll go ask her." She left to do so.

Konata stepped forward, "But we should all get to know each other first! I'm Konata Izumi!"

"I'm Kagami Hiiragi."

"I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi!"

"I'm Miyuki Takara."

"I'm Yutaka Kobayakawa!"

"Hiyori Tamura!"

"Patricia Martin, but you can call me Patty!"

"Ayano Minegishi."

"Misao Kusakabe!"

"Hello, then." Mitsuri said, giving a small wave. They waved back.

"So, these are Minami-chan's friends? You guys seem nice." Misaki pointed out.

Konata gave a catlike smile, "We _are_ nice, Saki-chan!" She boasted.

"Um, guys, we should probably go get our stuff for the sleepover and beach." Kagami added, "I mean, are we just going to sleep on the floor in these clothes?"

Minami came back just them, "My mom said it was okay. She also said she and dad were going out, so we have the house all to ourselves."

Miyuki smiled, "Well, we'll be right back with our things."

* * *

"This isn't a sleep over, it's a Slumber Party!" Mitsuri exclaimed, hitting Misao with a pillow.

Misao hit her back, "You got that right!"

Konata, Kagami, Miyuki, Hiyori, Patty, Misao and Mitsuri were all hitting each other with pillows, while Yutaka, Minami, Tsukasa, Ayano, and Misaki were trying to stay out of their way.

By hiding under the bed.

"Hey! Let's play Truth or Dare! It's the _perfect_ way to get to know somebody." Konata offered.

"Konata, that is the stupidest idea ever."

"Ah, don't be such a sour-puss, Kagamin!"

"I'm not being a sour-puss!"

"Then does Kagamin have something she doesn't want people to know…?"

"N-No! Not at all! What are you implying?!"

Misaki and Mitsuri looked at each other, that same small smirk plastered on their faces.

The gang sat in a small circle, minus Yutaka, Miyuki, and Minami who had already fallen asleep, then decided to go on counter-clockwise, starting with Konata.

"Tsukasa, truth or dare?"

"Um…Truth."

"What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"Well, this one time when I was five, me and Kagami got locked out of the house and nobody would answer, and I needed to use the bathroom so I went in a bush and asked Kagami to cover for me…"

Konata laughed, "That IS an embarrassing moment, Tsukasa!"

"Misaki, it's your turn to pick!" Misaki looked around, deciding who would be here victim.

"Patty. Kiss Hiyori-san," Before the Hiyori could possibly complain, Misaki added on, "Relax, on the cheek."

Hiyori sighed a sigh of relief, while Patty just smiled and laughed with that annoyingly high-pitched voice, "On the cheek? Sure, I'll do that."

Patty leaned forward to Hiyori, who was hyperventilating slightly, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Hiyori blushed, then returned to normal.

"This is just started and is already boring…" Konata mumbled.

"Really?" Mitsuri thought for a moment. She then snapped her fingers, "Is anybody hungry?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison.

"Well, let's go make dinner."

"Something sweet?" Misaki asked.

"Definitely!"

"Taiyaki, Daifukumochi, and Wagashi?"

"Yes!"

After eating numerous sweets, the fell asleep from being content.

Except Mitsuri and Misaki.

"It's incredibly obvious they like each other…" Mitsuri cheered softly.

"Yeah, but if they won't admit their feelings for each other, we'll just have to make them," Misaki deadpanned, "We should probably start with Kagami and Konata. They seem like the closest couple, and the easiest."

Mitsuri nodded, "I agree. We'll commence Operation: Konami tomorrow at the beach!"

"Konami?"

"Y'know, for Konata and Kagami! Konami!"

The next day, in the morning, the identical twins commenced Operation: Konami.

Misaki was able to, literally, plan it out in her sleep while Mitsuri took action.

Why did Mitsuri do most of it? Well, because Mitsuri would look innocent, Misaki wouldn't.

_Act One: Sleepy Konata, Sleepy Kagami_

"Ok, Mitsuri, put these sleeping pills in Kagami and Konata's breakfast. They'll kick in about an hour, so they'll fall asleep in the car on the ride to the beach."

Mitsuri looked confused, "What good with that do?" Her twin smirked.

"You'll see."

"Mitsuri! You said you'd make breakfast! We're _dying_ over here…" Konata whined, falling on the floor in front of Mitsuri and Misaki.

Misaki slipped the sleeping pills into the pocket of Mitsuri's nightgown.

Mitsuri feigned innocence, "H'Okay, Kona-chan!"

While Mitsuri cooked, Misaki took out a small notebook she liked to call her 'Dream Plan Note', since, because of her amazing memory, she wrote down any plans she dreamt of to modify later.

Now was the time to modify.

After she did, she snuck the book back into her pants, "Minami-_chan_, help me pack everyone's things." She drawled in a slightly mocking tone, she just loved to see Minami's reaction whenever she called her 'Minami-chan.'

Minami calmly walked over to her, "Ok, Misaki."

After changing, showering, and loading everything onto Nanako Kuroi's car, who just happened to be going to the same beach as them, they left for the beach, which was about 3 hours away.

Konata and Kagami were asleep after 15 minutes in the car, and once they got there, Misaki explained the second act.

_Act Two: Locked In_

"Because Konata and Kagami are still groggy, they'll take longer to change, that's why they're still in the Changing Room. That's when you come in." Misaki explained.

"What do I do?"

Misaki pulled a lock out of the Pocket Dimension that were her pants and handed it to Mitsuri.

"Lock it."

She gave Mitsuri the key as well, "If we're lucky, they'll get closer. Or something. When you're confined in a small place with someone, you usually get to know them. Therefore, I suggest you get them out in… about 20 minutes or so."

"What if they start yelling?"

"Sound proof walls. No one would hear them."

"…You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"They don't call me a genius for nothing."

"You may be a genius, but you're still slightly socially retarded."

"… I know."

Mitsuri walked over to the Changing Room, put the lock on the door, then sneaked back over to Misaki, "Done, Boss!"

"Perfect, my Minion."

"Since when am I your Minion?"

"…Good point."

_Meanwhile, Inside The Changing Room…_

"Um, Kagamin, the door's… Locked."

"What do you MEAN 'the door's locked'?!" Kagami yelled, frazzled.

"I mean we can't get out! This must be a flag… but who triggered it?"

"This is no time for your dating sim talk, Konata! We need to get out of here!"

"Relax, Kagamin. They'll notice we're gone."

They didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Tada~ I'll explain more of what happened with Konata and Kagami in the next chapter, if I get enough reviews.**


End file.
